Usually when cooking is done using a gas stove, smell or smoke is inevitably generated, and typically causes inconvenience and unpleasantness because it forces a user to drive a ventilating fan or to open windows to provide fresh air after the cooking is done.
In most households, cooking is frequently done in a closed room. For this reason, when the cooking takes place over a long time, the foregoing problem becomes more serious. Accordingly, there is a high need to overcome this problem.
As the related art for overcoming this problem, there is a cooking pan that is provided with a hole in a lower portion thereof which is connected with the interior thereof. According to the technical instructions regarding this cooking pan, when the cooking pan is heated by a gas stove with its lid closed, heat collects in the interior of the cooking pan due to rising of the flames, and thus the interior of the cooking pan is heated to high temperature, so that smell and smoke generated from food can be reduced. This related art has an effect on reducing the smell and smoke to some extent. This effect is slight because the temperature of the interior of the cooking pan does not rise beyond a fixed temperature.